Free Runners
by BerserkerNobody
Summary: Lexy and Rylee are cousins, who are told they have to go to another school across the state, 'Twilight Town High'. Lexy broods, Rylee is drooling over all the guys. It only gets crazier when people start falling for each other. School wasn't meant to do this, right? I mean, who ends up falling in love in a mental hospital? -ON HIATUS SO SORRY-
1. Soggy Eggs and Introductuions

I was inspired by the new video by Hadoukentheband called 'PEOPLE ARE AWESOME 2013'.

Enjoy and please review!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

(**_That morning_**)

"Hey, Lexy?"

I looked up from the half-cooked, slightly soggy scrambled eggs on my plate at my cousin, Rylee.

"Wha?" I scooped up a spoonful of the eggs, and lifted an eyebrow.

Rylee sat across from me, her hair up in a towel, her eyes looking just as bored as mine were, also staring at the so-called 'eggs'.

"Why, exactly-" Rylee paused as she too tried to swallow the eggs, and failed miserably. She grabbed the napkin next to her and spit the eggs out.

"Gross…" I mumbled under my breath and inwardly shuddered.

Rylee tilted her head down and looked up at me at the same time, trying to glare at me. She usually looked kind of demonic when she did that, but the towel ruined it and almost toppled off her head.

"I meant, why exactly do you let my sister cook? She sucks at cooking!" Rylee then quickly glanced over to where Tifa sat on the couch, watching the news and eating the 'eggs'.

Oh, right. I still haven't told you guys I live with my cousins.

My parents are trying to divorce and they're just getting on my nerves. My cousin, Tifa, asked my parents if she could watch over me until after all the paperwork and court trials were over. That was 3 years ago, and they still haven't chosen whether they want to be divorced or not. Rylee is Tifa's younger sister, who lives with her because my uncle and aunt ran off as soon as Rylee was eight years old; the age they decided Tifa could take care of her.

My older sister Ashley lives with the three of us too, but she's usually hanging out at her work at the bar, 'Dante's Inferno, or with her new boyfriend Scott. She doesn't really care about me; I'm just her little sister who has her own life to care about.

"Hey, Lexy? Are you even listening to me?" I see a hand being waved in front of my eyes, and grab it.

God, I hate that.

"Wha?" I let go of Rylee's hand and continue to eat soggy eggs. "I let her cook because she wanted to."

Rylee sighs and her looks at her phone, "its 7:30, I'm going to go see if Ashley's done so I can do my hair now."

I nod in a haze, finishing off my eggs and then throwing away the paper plate. "You do that, Rylee."

Dragging my feet over to where Tifa was on the couch, I sit down and run my hand through my hair, dreading school. The reporter on TV was talking about a car accident; something about drunk people shouldn't drive.

"Hey Tifa?" I turn over and lay myself across Tifa's lap, exhausted. "Can you call me in sick? I don't feel like going today…"

Tifa pushed me off her lap with ease, and gave me a look of disapproval. "If you miss one day, your parents will have a fit."

I groan, and then accept defeat as I then head back to the room that me and Rylee share. I change into my usual attire, a graphic t-shirt and some blank skinny jeans.

"Alright," Rylee walks into the room, her hair all nice and curly. She grabs an orange jacket and slips it on as she looks for a decent pair of socks probably.

"Have you seen any socks?"

_Knew it_, I cheer in victory as I go over to dresser, grabbing a pair, and then throwing it at her face. "Here, give them back when we get home."

"Okay, okay, it's not like I have a choice." Rylee slips the socks on and then tosses me my backpack, and I catch it in both hands.

I walk out into the living room again, and look at the clock, which showed that it was….

"7:43!" I yell as I run outside, and begin running down the stairs of the apartment complex.

I hear, very faintly, Rylee's voice yelling at me to hold the car. Her voice is followed by two steps, and then a soft, screeching sound.

I look over my shoulder, and see that Rylee took the easy way. She was sliding down the handrail, sitting sidesaddle, and looking very rushed.

I turn back to face forward as the car pulled up in front of me, and Tifa looked a bit pissed at the wheel.

"Get in the car, and stop gawking!"

I opened the door and jumped into the front seat, just as Rylee got into the back seat.

Tifa sighed as she then pulled out of the parking lot and over to the school.

I clicked on the radio and began browsing for 106.5, and began turning up the volume as the radio starting playing 'I Cry' by Flo Rida.

As I head nodded to the beat of the song, Rylee pulled out her phone and started texting someone, Rebekah most likely.

"Holy shiz…" Rylee stated as she texted back furiously, and I turn back to face her.

"What?" I took her cell phone away from her, my eyes scanning the text.

_Hey Rylee! Hurry your butt over here the principle has some 'big news' to tell the entire school. U think he found out about the parkour?_

_-Rebekah_

"Ha!" I laugh as I hand back Rylee's phone and sit forward again, "I doubt that Mr. McDougal could have found out so soon about the parkour gang."

"Parkour?" Tifa glances away from the road for a brief second. "I thought you two stopped doing parkour months ago!"

"We did," Rylee admitted under her breath. "A parkour club at school heard we were good and has made us their 'tutors'."

Tifa sighed as she pulled into our parking lot, putting the car in park. "Just don't do parkour unless it's a life or death situation, the last thing I need is being sued by your parents, Lexy."

"Oh well," I shrug as I get out of the car, and waved good-bye to Tifa.

Rylee climbed out of the car and stood next to me, and then we started walking across the crosswalk to the front of the school.

The walk was silent, as usual. We walked through the campus, over to where our friends were chatting, all at the same time.

Just as Rylee walked up to her friends Rebekah, the PA system came on, and the familiar voice of Mr. McDougal was heard!

"Good morning, students of Cosumnes Oaks High School! I hope you all are enjoying the second to last week of school. I have to announce something."

"No shiz," Rylee muttered sarcastically under her breath to Rebekah. "I thought you just felt like saying hello for once."

Rebekah giggled, but the principle continued obliviously.

"As you know, the budget for Cosumnes Oaks High School has reduced to a point where Cosumnes is being to forced to shut down. I apologize to teachers, but Tuesday and Wednesday will be finals, instead of next Thursday and Friday. Enjoy the last full day of school students. Also, all students who are unable to enroll into the district will be forced to enroll into Twilight Town High School."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**...**

Did you like it?

If you did, please review!

Hey, do any of you guys think it'd be awesome if you could attend Twilight High?


	2. The Strength and Tears of a Lockhart

Thanks to everyone who faved, followed, and/or reviewed.

I'm really thankful that this story started off so well, it was only 3 days ago that i even got the idea for this.  
Also, does anyone think I should go back and re-do chapter 1? Because, I think I should, but I'm not completely sure.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**

I hate electronics...I hate having to answer 16 questions about how a network is different from computer to computer. Do I really need to know why cashiers at supermarkets use client/server networks?

Unless I'm going to hack the system, _NO_.

"Ms. Zanella, I suggest you continue your work. You do know it is due by the end of the period."

I turn to look over my shoulder at the Intermediate Computer teacher, Ms. Cabral. I nod once, acknowledging her advice before continuing the worksheet.

Even though I tried to focus, my thoughts still ran back to this morning.

After the principle had made the announcement earlier, it had been chaos. Girls crying, students swearing, and a small percentage was cheering.

Of course, my friends were celebrating, so excited that we no longer had to go to this stupid high school. I was cheering too, until I noticed that Rylee looked panicked, and was having a hard time breathing.

I had walked over to her and asked why she wasn't celebrating, that it was unlike her.

She merely answered, "We don't have a Twilight High in Sacramento, do we?"

It was then that I realized why Rylee was so panicked.

Twilight High was in Traverse, a town 60 miles from where we lived right now.

At the time, I was all, 'Big deal, we could just go to another high school close by our place.'

...

...(AFTER SCHOOL)...

...

"WHAT?!"

Rylee flinched, almost tossing her pencil in the air, while I only winced.

"Your school's moving campuses 60 MILES FROM HERE?!" Tifa grit her teeth, and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. "AND THEY EXPECT ME TO NOT GIVE A SHIT?!"

Rylee turned her head down to focus back on her sketchbook, while I tried to calm our violent cousin down.

"It's not that bad," I tried to console as I clapped my hands together, a universal sign for begging. "Just promise we don't have to move and then attend a totally different school."

Tifa glanced at me from the corner of her eyes, and then flickered back at the road, obviously frustrated.

"I'm not sure I can keep that promise, but I also can't promise we'll stay. It depends if we can still enroll you in the district here. If we can't, they said all students will automatically be enrolled into Twilight Town High School." Tifa sighs, then turns to face the two of us in the back seat, but not before making sure the light's red.

Rylee looked up from her sketching, and it was plain to see her eyes were brimmed with tears. She cleared her throat, and managed to say a few words before she burst.

"I don't wanna move, Tifa. I have my entire life here. I have all my friends here."

I leaned over and embraced my younger cousin in my arms, rubbing her back in comforting circles, and not hesitating to let her cry onto my shoulder.

Looking at Tifa, I noticed her glancing back at us through the rearview mirror, and her face said it all.

I make sure to give her a reassuring smile, and then go back to comforting my sobbing cousin.

"I-it's just n-not fair!" Rylee whined as she clutched the fabric of the seat, promising nail imprints later. "I-I try so hard and school just h-has to be a complete bitch about it!'

Calm soothing words are muttered, and I managed to get Rylee to stop sobbing by the time we got back to the apartment. We get out of the car and I'm forced by Tifa to carry Rylee up the staircase.

By the time we're in the apartment and I've laid Rylee on her bed, I'm sweating and panting like I just ran half a mile. I flop down next to Rylee, and she curls up beside me, clutching my arm as she begins to take deeper breaths.

By the time her breathing had evened out, she fell asleep.

_Aw, crap, now how am_ I _supposed to cope if she's clinging to me?! _I thought as I tried to slide my arm out of her grasp, and failed because Rylee's grip was iron.

I'm struggling now; yanking on my arm in futile efforts, and resulting in me just getting tired. I flop down, giving up for now, to regain my strength.

"Need help?"

I look up to see Tifa in the doorway, smiling softly. A smile of pity.

Glaring, I try to ignore her offer as I try once again to free myself, and fail miserably.

Tifa laughs, and then steps forward to help. "You seriously underestimate a Lockhart's strength, Lexy." Tifa sits down on the bed, careful not to awaken Rylee, and then pokes her side.

Rylee, being the deepest sleeper in the world, just twitches.

Tifa pokes her again, this time her ribcage.

Rylee mutters under her breath, turns over...

And releases my arm.

I quietly cheer, and thank Tifa with an awkward hug. I try to get up and leave the room, but now another hand has grabbed my arm.

Tifa's.

I turn back and she forces me to sit down, her eyes looking a bit blander than earlier. Then she embraces me. She held me close, and stroked my hair, the same way my mother used to before dad started cheating on her. Or before she cheated on him.

I'm not sure; they never did tell the truth to me.

I wrap my arms around Tifa, accepting the hug.

"Hey..." Tifa murmurs softly into my hair as she started to rub circles on my back, in the same fashion I had with Rylee earlier.

"Yeah?" I ask as I slowly begin to slouch in her arms.

I hear Tifa sigh before she continues. "If we can't stay, you know I'll have to count on you to help Rylee, right?"

"Rylee..." I tilt my head away from the hug, glancing at my sleeping cousin. By now her cheeks were a bright red from crying, and her lips looked purple. "She'd be devastated..."

Silence overcomes the comforting hug, and the moment is ruined when I pull back to look at my older cousin.

"Tifa... If...if we really have to move," my hands retreat from the hug, and start fiddling with my hair. "Where would you get a job? Where would we move?"

Tifa smiled softly again, and just shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

I sigh, and then hug Tifa again, but not for as long, for I let go only a couple seconds later. Walking over to my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder, I turn to face my cousin one more time before walking out the door.

"I know you said I shouldn't, but I have to go clear my head." I pat my pocket to make sure I have my phone tucked in. "I need to tell the club we won't be here another year."

At first, I thought Tifa was going to yell at me by the way her face contorted into rage, but after she took a deep breath, she nodded.

"Just make sure your phone is charged and that you'll be home by 6. Ashley is getting off early to discuss the moving plans."

I smile back her, and then leave the bedroom. I walk through the living room, and take in every detail.

I don't want to move.

I no longer want Cosumnes Oaks to close.

I don't want Rylee to be alone.

**I** don't want to be alone.

I tear my eyes away from the furniture, and open the back door outside. After closing the door behind me silently, so as to not disturb Rylee's sleep.

I walk to the railing on the small, cage-like balcony that was located on the back of most apartments, and climbed onto it.

I sat there, thinking of the 3 years I just spent living with my cousins. I still remember how I first was introduced to Rylee. I remember how I at first picked on her for being so smart and shy at school. I remember when I saw through the quiet, shy, and smart girl.

I remember when she saw through me.

I shake my head, trying to stop from acting so sappy. Why is this now plaguing my head? I used to think these kind of sentimental, personal moments were stupid in movies, but now I think I know why they're there.

Before I can continue on this deep thought, my pocket vibrates, signaling that I got a text. I slid my phone out and opened the new text.

_From: Kyle_

_To: Lexy_

_Hey, u comin to the meeting 2day?_

Oh yeah, the meeting's today. I guess I'll tell them during announcements.

After putting my phone safely in my backpack, I lean back, my hands on the rail, and jump.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Did you guys like chapter 2?

Please review, Rylee will kill me.

Rylee: *sharpening knives in the background* You better review, I just wasted precious water to cry .

I'm **not** joking, she will kill me. Rylee is real.

Please, my life and the next chapter ARE on the the line, here!

What's you guys' least favorite OC to find in fanfiction?


	3. Announcements and Mispellt words

I'm so sad...

**Rylee:** I'm not~! *wipes off knife, making it all shiny*

I got no reviews last chapter, but I got 14 views...

**Lexy:** that's your own fault.

How's that my fault?! And how do you exist, YOU ARE ME!

**Lexy:** SHHHHHHHH!

**Rylee:** Okay, I'll give you a head start, maybe you'll survive. GO!

**Lexy:** *pushes authoress down* LATER!

That's not fair! You have parkour! *is stabbed*

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Rylee's POV)**

Penguins...

Penguins like to shop, right?

No wait, that's just that one song by Parry Gripp I found on YouTube...

I realize my eyes are shut, and also that my phone is blaring 'Shopping Penguin'.

I reach out, surprised by my heavy limbs. I flip open my phone, and press the speaker to my ear.

"Hello?" Whoa, my throat is sore. I touch my face, and find dried streams of tears. Did I cry myself to sleep?

_"Hey, Ry!"_ Oh, it's that one guy from the parkour thing, right? What was his name? _"It's Kyle, where are you? The meeting's going to start in 10 minutes! Lexy's already here."_

Jerking up with my back straight now, "The meeting's in 10 minutes?!"

I pull my phone away from my ear and check the time in the top right corner. 4:45.

"Gah! I'll be there! I'll be there!" Without waiting for his response, I end the call. I run around the room, panicking and searching for my shoes.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Rylee?"

Twisting 180, I see Tifa in the hallway, holding a laundry basket. Oh it's laundry day.

"Are you okay?"

"No!" I yell as I get down on my hands and knees, and crawl over to the closet. "I can't find my shoes!"

I'm still searching in my closet when Tifa begins to laugh, filling up the room. "Oh sweetie, you're wearing them."

I bend my elbows down, and then push off the floor. I twist over and land on my butt. I stare at my feet.

"Oh...hi shoes, I thought you hated me."

Tifa walks away; her laughter was getting on my nerves now. I get up slowly, this time no cool tricks. I slung by backpack over my shoulder the same way Lexy does, and walk to through the living room.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Huh?" I turn around and see Ashley, lying on the couch. Her blonde, curly hair looks perfect, as does she. She still amazes me by how she can look so _perfect_. "Oh, hey Ashley."

"You off to do super-duper dangerous parkour?" Ashley smirked as she bent over, and picked up my roller blades on the coffee table. "You might wanna take these, or you won't get there in time."

I smile, and gladly accept the roller blades. "Thanks, Ash. You seem to not be as boy obsessed as I thought!"

Ashley smirks again, "Oh, I just was making sure you could still score a couple guys in that parkour gang of yours."

I stomp out of the apartment, and slam the front door, Ashley's laughter still ringing through the apartment.

I don't give a crud now about other people around me; I tie up my rollerblades and test them out for a second. Go fast, and then brake. Swivel, and then skate backwards.

Testing complete. Now the fun part can start.

Skating forward, I squat down to help achieve higher jumps. When I finally get close enough to the rail-thin banister, I jump.

I'm gonna miss this.

I slide down the banister, keeping complete balance as I turn toward all of the people watching. Waving as I reached the bottom, I did a front flip off the end, twisting as I did so. Hitting the ground safely, I sped forward leaving the others in awe.

I jump and turn back so I can skate backwards and wave good-bye to the amazing crowd. "May the odds be ever in your favor, tributes!"

I skate forward again, arriving at the first stoplight. Smiling at the unsuspecting drivers, I flip over the first car.

I just hope I won't be late.

...

...(**Lexy's POV**)...

...

"How exactly did this happen?" I asked as I gestured to Rylee's skinned knee and ruffled up hair, making it twice as frizzy.

Despite it all Rylee wore a big grin, as if skinning her knee was an accomplishment. "I tripped over a branch! I almost hit some old lady, but she managed to hit me with her purse at last second and change my course!"

Cue me face-palming and all the other dudes laughing at Rylee.

Rylee, obviously not appreciating the joking, started to pout. "It's true! You guys are just jealous 'cause I'm better than you all at roller-skating Parkour!"

The guys only laughed louder, and I ended up joining along too.

When everyone finally got out all their laughs, I managed to get them in a circle. I stood up at the balcony point of the abandoned outside theatre, while the others sat on the stone seats.

"Alright! Quiet down, it's time for announcements, you dumbasses." I took a deep breath and continued, this time louder to amplify my voice. "Have any of you heard about what's going to happen to Cosumnes Oaks?"

The guy to Kyle's left, Ricky I think, stood up.

"It's gonna be shut down."

"Great, who told you?" Kyle murmured under his breath, upset with being one-upped

"Shut up Kyle," I barked. Yeah, I bark. The guys hollowed with laughter as Kyle grinned. "I told you dogs to quiet down!"

"Yeah!" Rylee cheered, and everyone turned their attention towards her. "Lexy has something to tell us that actually has significance today!"

I tore off my shoe and threw it at her forehead. "Shut up!"

Rylee was hit successfully and fell off her stone eat onto the dead grass."...My face."

Sighing, I continued. "Yes, my high school is closing this Wednesday. Me and Rylee might not be able to stay in Sacramento for long. We might move to Traverse this summer."

...

...(**Take-out, anyone?**)...

...

"So, then they all freaked out and then we left." Rylee finished as she picked at her chow mien noodles, both Tifa and Ashley waiting patiently.

"Oh, Rylee," Tifa was sympathetic and she reached out to hold Rylee's clenched fist. "I'm sure they'll understand. We can't always control life's course."

Ashley however, was all, "Just put yourself in their shoes. You'd be pissed if your mentor left you."

I glared at Ashley, "You're not being supportive, sis."

She shrugged and then started grinning, "Oh well. I'm just so happy, my boyfriend's letting move in with him!"

Tifa smiled at Ashley, but kept her attention on poor lil' Rylee. "Hey, you don't have to eat now. You should go take a nap."

Rylee nodded slowly, and left the table without sparing anyone a second glance.

The moment the door shut, Tifa sighed. "This is rough on all of us..."

"How's this rough for you?" Ashley asked as she served herself more sweet and sour shrimp, then passed it to me.

Tifa glared at Ashley, "Well, I had to tell Joe what happened, and he flipped out, saying that I'm incompetent and shit. I don't have a job, and now I have to move before school starts up again in August." She groaned, and stabbed the wooden table with her fork. "I hate applying for new jobs..."

Before I could add a snappy comment, I felt phone vibrate and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_From: Rebekah  
To: Lexy_

_Hey, why isn't Rylee responding to any of my texts? Is she doing okay?_

_-Rebekah._

With a sigh I flip open the keyboard and began texting furiously.

_From: Lexy  
To: Rebekah_

_I thought her phone was on. She could be doing better._

_-Lexy_

"Well, you guys don't have to worry about moving any of my stuff, I'm moving into my boyfriend's as I said earlier. I'll use my salary to fend for you guys until you get another job and move." Ashley replied as she bit into a piece of orange chicken. "I head there's a really popular bar called 'Seventh Heaven' there. I'm positive you could get a job there."

"Oh sweet Shiva, thank god we'll have you until we can't pay the electricity bills." Tifa covered her face as she leaned her head onto the table. "After dinner I'm going to do research."

"And I'll go visit Scott." Ashley giggled as she picked up her purse and strutted out of the apartment, but not before she turned back to blow a kiss. "Later single losers~!"

The moment the door shut, a knife was embedded where Ashley's face had been. I turned in shock to face Tifa, whose face was colored a deep scarlet, just as she shouted out, "I'LL GET A MAN TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOUR PLAYBOYS, JUST YOU WAIT!"

Poor guy, he's either going to be forced into the relationship in fear or in annoyance...

...

...(heh)...

...

Cloud sneezed.

Rubbing his nose, he looked up at his 2 younger brothers as they stared in shock at him.

"What?" Cloud shrugged and continued eating.

Roxas and Ventus cast wary looks at each other, thinking the same thing.

_'Cloud's going to meet a very intimidating woman soon...'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

And that's all for now, later duds!

Was the last part too much?

And please review!

*hides under rock* She's coming for me...


	4. Decisions and Dreamy Guys

You guys are so cruel...

I only have 3 awesome reviews, all from the amazing KingdomHeartsLauryn.

And my best buddy still hasn't reviewed, she actually TEXTED me that she loved, but didn't reviewed. :C

Please enjoy, and review, Rylee stabbed me to death...I barely survived...

**Mësha**: Please review, it would mean so much to everyone at the studio.

**Rylee**: What studio? This is a small itty-bitty room with a computer that your parents call the 'Office'...wait, Mësha?

**Lexy**: _*on a couch playing Kingdom Hearts 2*_ damn, why are you such a low level? You need to do some level grinding...

**Mësha**_: *blushing*_ that sounds so wrong!

**Rylee**: yeah! It sounds like a dance move! *_starts dancing_*

**Lexy**: *_sighing_* It means going back and leveling up. Did you really think you could take on Demyx at level...12?

**Rylee**: *_stops dancing to laugh_* Holy shit, you're weak Mësha!

Why are you here Mësha?

**Mësha**: I'm your cousin, and I'm your artist. I have every right to be here. I showed you the video that inspired you.

Fine...

**Lexy**: Have you ever done the disclaimer for this? You could get sued. *continues to play as she level-grinds*

Mësha: I'll do it! My cousin, HomunculusInsanity, cannot own Kingdom Hearts or the characters from Final Fantasy.

So formal...Enjoy.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

...

...(**Rylee's POV**)...

...

I flop down onto my bed again, for the second time that day. I'm just tired of all of this...

Why should I have to leave? I don't want to leave my friends...I'd be copying my parents...

Tears brim my eyes as I remember how they left, just by walking out the door. They acted so calm, like they were just going to go on a date with each other again. But, they never came back.

"Why?" I mumble under my breath as I curl up into my pillow, the tears already streaking down my face. "Did I do something that made you want to leave? I can't remember if I did something wrong..."

No, I shouldn't be doing this to myself, it's so Mary-Sue to be this depressed...

*bzzt, bzzt*

I turn over, so that I'm on my side, facing the window. My phone just turned itself back on. I reach over and grab my phone to check the time, only to see that Rebekah texted me...

I slide the little blue bar saying, 'View'.

_**From:**__ Rebekah  
__**To:**__ Rylee3_

_Hey, you okay? You haven't texted me all day..._

Screw crying and feeling depressed, I have a friend to go talk to.

_**From**__: Rylee3  
__**To:**__ Rebekah_

_I told my parkour buddies we had to move. They got anger and now I don't want to do anything... I'm going to take a nap._

Yeah, I'll take a nap and hope I don't commit suicide in my dreams again.

...

...(**COMPUTER RESEARCHING!**)...

...(**No ,that's what Tifa's doing. Back to Lexy's POV**.)...

...

"Let's see," I sit down onto the couch, filled to the brim with the best Chinese food ever, and place my favorite video game ever in the Wii. "What should I do next? I put...5 Sims in houses after customizing the entire town for manna..."

That's right people, I don't play RPGs. I play MySims Kingdom.

Just as I'm about to continue my game, Tifa sits down next to me and changes the input to some news channel.

"Hey!" I yell as I slam down the controller and nunchuk. "What's your problem?! I was going to play-"

_"And tonight we have the most surprising news, a high school in Sacramento is closing down. And at this far past the enrollment date, I'd hate to be the parent of a student from Cosumnes tonight. Having everyone rush over to the enrollment until all the spots were filled at noon today, think of the rush!"_

I turned to face the TV slowly, the reporter smiling as if he had just found a 10 dollar bill.

"You jackass reporter..." I hissed as I just walked away, tired of hearing the same dumbass replies to the news.

"Lexy..."

I turn back to see that Tifa was walking over to the computer. "What?"

Sighing, Tifa sat down in the swivel chair and began to type in a search on Google. "It's too late, I missed the enrollment period. I'm going to move to Twilight Town and get a job there." She then swiveled the chair to face me, her eyes sent a look of pity at me. "I'll give you and Rylee the choice to move in with me when I move in, or when school's about to start."

...What?

She's giving me a choice? Um...well...

"...whatever Rylee chooses, I guess..." I mumbled as I messed with the spilt ends on my bangs. "I don't want her to be alone at this time..."

Tifa smiled, she approved of my answer. "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow then. Little Rylee's snoozing."Tifa turned back to the computer, her smile now a grin as she mumbled something under her breath. "Maybe I'll find a nice guy..."

"Hmm? What was that?" I tip-toed over to Tifa, who was...BLUSHING?!

Tifa jumped, her eyes wide and her blush turning a darker shade of red. "Don't do that!"

I laughed at her, this was fun. Tifa never blushes, and I mean NEVER BLUSHES.

"Tell me what you said under your breath, it sounded interesting." I swear my smile felt like it was breaking my face, I felt so excited.

Tifa tries to control her blush by turning away from me. "I don't have to tell you. Go to bed, you need rest for your finals tomorrow."

I can feel my inner-self waving goodbye to my happiness, damn. "You just don't like happiness, you'd rather be all secretive and stuff. I see, you don't trust me. Fine, I'll go sleep."

"Thank you, goodnight."

Damn, I thought that'd work. Oh well, I am tired. I walk into my bedroom, and spot the sleeping form of Rylee.

She looked so peaceful...I think. Her face begins to scrunch up like she's sniffing, but then she mumbles words that are incomprehensible. She's having another one of those dreams.

I walk right past her bed to my dresser, and dress into my oversized t-shirt I bought from Hot Topic a long time ago. I ditch my clothes on the ground and climb into my twin sized bed.

I just hope I'll do well on my finals...

...

...(**Dreamland**)...

...(**Rylee's POV**)...

...

I spin around in circles, dancing with an amazingly gorgeous guy, but I can't see his face.

I hear music, it sounds like a classical tune. I'm wearing a dress of a pale pink, with ruffles and bows.

"Where?" I murmur, as I look around me. The ballroom was gigantic, the ceiling seems miles away. The walls changed colors too, going from neon yellow to neon blue, the colors ever changing, but always neon. There were millions of couples surrounding me and the prince charming dude.

I tried to let go of him to go search where I was, but he pulled me back even closer. I see that he's wearing a mask, and somehow I realize we're at a masquerade.

"My name is -." I cannot see his mouth, but I think he just said that. "What's your name?"

"Um," I narrow my eyes, hoping that if I tried hard enough, that I could see through his mask. "My name is Rylee. Where am I?"

He smiled down at me, and I felt a little woozy. His smile is _**so**_ sexy, I think this dream can end now.

Wait...dream?

"Yeah, you're dreaming," - said as he twirled me around in a circle.

"Oh, so you're a mind reader now?" I tease as I try to make sense of this dream. I need to hold onto every detail, that way I can look it up on . They're always right when it came to my dreams.

"Not really, I'm just a guy you're dancing with. Maybe you wished for me," - answered as he removed one of his hands from my grasp, and held my hip. "After all-"

"A dream is a wish your heart makes!"I finish with a giggle. "I think I got the hang of this! Everything I see is something I wish for?"

- shook his head, his hair following the motions, his sexy smile still gracing his face. "Not everything. After all, the best kinds of dreams are the unexpected ones."

"...okay?" I nodded as I furrow my eyebrows. Ha, furrow is a funny word. "So I wished for you?"

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not."

"Okay, if I wished for you, I need to be more specific next dream," I sigh to myself . "You're too ambiguous..."

Then, out of nowhere, Mickey Mouse came in riding on a mustang.

"Ha-hah! Rylee! -! Great to see you two! The mineshaft is going to collapse! Get a mustang!" Mickey Mouse gestured to two other horses, Spirit and the girl horse from Spirit.

"Whoa!" I run toward the girl horse and climb on, totally ignoring my dress. "I knew this was a dream! Only in dreams do I meet Mickey Mouse and mustangs from Disney movies! And sexy guys!"

...

...(Third Person POV)...

...

"Mickey Mouse...mustang...Disney...sexy guys..." Rylee mumbled as she rolled over, and onto the floor where she continued her sleep in peace.

Tifa smiled, and walked over to her little sister. With a huff, Tifa picked her up and placed her back onto the bed with ease.

She smoothed her hair, and kissed Rylee's forehead. "Goodnight, Rylee."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Did ya like it? Then please review. :'(

The review box wants you to review. Please?

No, wait, Naminé wants you to review! *_shoves the totally irresistible, adorable Naminé toward readers_*

**Naminé**: *_blush_* Um... please review...

Yeah! Also, do you guys want Lexy and Rylee to move at the same as Tifa, or should they stay until school starts?


	5. Friends and Virtua Fighter 5

-Thanks so much you guys, I got 8 reviews now!

And thanks to all those who still read this story, it means a lot!

**Mësha**: Yup, and H.I. got her laptop back!

**Rylee**: We're calling her H.I. now? Why can't we just call her by her real name?

**Lexy**: *STILL playing video games* Yeah, why not? It's not like they can track her down.

-Shut up, yes they can! You guys can call me anything BUT my real name.

**Rylee**: Fine, we'll call you 'Nobody'. Nobody, you're an idiot.

-Actually, that's a good name to call me. I should change my Penname to that.

**Lexy**: It's probably already taken. We'll call you Berserker.

**Rylee**: Berserker…how do you spell that?

**Lexy**: Berserker doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, but she wants to be a graphic designer or screen writer thing for Square Enix. Enjoy, and please leave a very not-so detailed review so Berserker can update more often.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

…

…(Rylee's POV)…

…

How many minutes does it take to bore a teenage girl?

Some say a couple seconds, others say a couple minutes.

I'm the kind of girl who takes a couple seconds to bore. Right now I'm in my Spanish 2 class, and I finished the final early. You see, I'm a quick test taker, so I'm like the third person done on any test.

I'm just chillin', drawing whatever comes to mind. So far I have a bunch of anime and realistic eyes, a cat girl, and a bunny girl.

Ugh, this class is taking too long…I just wanna got to lunch and tell Rebekah about the absurd dream I had two nights ago…

Oh, right. You're probably wondering what happened yesterday. I'll make it short, I went to my classes, ate lunch, and then I went home and cried.

Yeah, not much. Oh! Look, look! The bell's going to ring in, like, 3 minutes!

I quickly stuff the awesome sketch dump into my binder, and then shoved the binder into my itty-bitty backpack, now waiting patiently for the damn bell to ring.

"Clase, les remembran a estudiar, and good-bye. I'll miss you all muy mucho!(1)" The exuberant Spanish teacher came out from her corner with her computer and made sure to shake all of our hands as we got up to wait by the door.

When she got down to me, she squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "Good luck at your new school, Desdemona. Have fun and hago muchos amigos."

Oh gosh, here come the teary good-byes. "Senora Paredes, that was the nicest thing you said to me, second to 'Tu pelo es muy larga'. (2)"

She grinned kindly, and then moved onto the next person to farewell.

As the bell rings, I wipe the corners of my eyes to avoid looking like a train wreck. The last thing I need is to cry at school again.

I hustle through the crowd with skill and experience, dodging the people I pass by on a daily basis.

As I reach the other side of the current, I spot all my friends sitting at the lunch table we usually sit at, Rebekah searching for me in the crowd.

"Beckem!" I shout as I shuffle quickly over to my friends with haste. I take a sit on the blue bench right next to Rebekah and slide my backpack onto the ground, not caring if the backpack gets dirty, I could always get another for the next school year. I tuck a loose gold-ish brown curl behind my ear, and place my hands in my lap. "Hey Rebekah, how did your final go?"

Rebekah smiled, a sign she was satisfied with whatever she got. "I think I did pretty good, the English final was easy. How do you think you did on your Spanish final?" She props her cheek onto her open palm as she turns to me.

I grin as I think back on the final, "I'm pretty sure I did good, but I got stuck on a couple, so I guessed. I finished before a lot of other people, and I spent a lot of time drawing."

"Tsk, tsk," Rebekah shook her head in mock disappointment. "You need to study before the finals, you'll fail otherwise."

"Well~, I haven't failed so far!"

"Hey Rylee!" I turn to see my other friend Hannah was trying to get my attention, even though she had delicious looking candy bar in her hand. "I heard you and Lexy have to move to Traverse! When will you move?"

I fidget in place for awhile, trying to think of another subject to change to. "Um, I don't know. How was your final?"

Hannah dismisses my vague answer, and answers smoothly. "It went fine, I didn't study."

When she begins to try to ask me something else, I turn back to Rebekah and exclaim childishly, "See! I'm not the only one who doesn't need to study!"

Rebekah eyebrows shoot up, and her eyes hint at confusion. "Wait, you have to move too?"

"Yeah, I have to-wait, what do you mean, 'too'?" I gasp when it occurs to me. "You're moving to Traverse also?"

Rebekah nodded solemnly, "I had to visit my grandparents yesterday and I didn't get to try to enroll in our district, and now I'm enrolled into Twilight High."

You wouldn't believe how relieved I felt knowing I wasn't going to be all alone. I hugged Rebekah tightly and felt the tears come to my eyes, AGAIN.

"Oh my gosh, when are you moving?" I ask as I pull away to maintain a comfortable distance. "Tifa is letting me choose between when she moves or right before school."

Rebekah is tearing up too, but she's doing a much better job than me at controlling it. "I'm moving in the middle of June, and my mom is getting a job as a vet assitant. We're packing up soon, and I thought I have to spend my summer alone."

"Well, you're not! I'll be with you!" I grin widely, silently planning all the new things I'll be able to do. Maybe we could just spend summer eating…

Then, I feel something the back of my neck, causing me to jump up and squeal.

"Ahahahaha!" I turn to see that it was none other than…Lexy! "That never gets old."

Still grinning, I high-five my cousin. _Usually_ I'd freak out and smack anyone who'd pull something off like poking the back of my neck, but this is my cousin guys.

"I was just talking to Rebekah!" I pull Lexy down to sit next to me. "She's moving to Traverse too! We can spend our summer with Rebekah!"

Lexy smirks, or faintly smiles, one of the two, and ruffles Rebekah's hair. Rebekah frowns and pulls Lexy's hood over the other's head.

I laugh with the others at our table, watching as Lexy then ran off with Rebekah's backpack, closely followed by Rebekah shouting, "This isn't fair! You have Parkour!"

…

…(**Lexy's POV**)…

…

"Ugggghhhhhhhh!"

"Calm down," I flop down onto the couch, staring at Rylee's body on the floor.

"Nooooooooooo," Rylee whined as she rolled over onto her back to look at me. "I hate schoooooool. You shut up."

"I can do whatever I want," I huff as I move off the couch to get a soda from the fridge, if we have any.

"Can you get me a soda too? Please?" Rylee asks as she drags herself off the floor and steals the spot I was sitting at.

"Only if you ask Tifa when she's planning on moving so we can start packing up," I open the refrigerator and I'm greeted with 2 six packs, one Dr. Pepper and one of Pepsi Max. "You want Dr. Pepper or Pepsi Max?"

"Gah," Rylee's in her thinking mode as I hear her silently texting Tifa. "I'll take whichever you won't have…"

"I'm having one of both, so you don't want any?"

"NO! I want…Dr. Pepper!" Rylee exclaims, and I hear a thud.

I walk back into the room and step over her body, I guess she fell off, sitting back into my spot. "Here. Has Tifa replied yet?"

A shake of her head as she settles down next to me and she pulls my feet onto her lap. "Not yet. What do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm," I stroke my chin, but then settle for messing with the purple ends of my hair. "We should just sit here and play video games."

Rylee grins, and moves off the couch to search for a videogame. "Virtua Fighter 5?"

"Virtua Fighter 5," I grin back, and prop my feet on the table as I grab a PS3 controller. "I'll whoop your sorry ass."

"Not unless I whoop your ass first!" Rylee laughs as she turns the TV on and sliding in the desired game.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hopefully you guys enjoyed this new chapter, and please don't kill me for not updating for, like, two-ish weeks. I got stuck and stuck, and I had to avoid homework.

But, please review, it's greatly appreciated.

Spanish:  
(1) You guys remeber to study...very much.  
(2) You're hair is very long.

Also, what's your guys' dream pet? Tell me the species, appearance, and what you would want to name it.

I would want a ash brown bunny and I'd name her Priscilla Cottontail.

:D


	6. Moving and More Guys

**Berserker**: Hey guys!

*_is_ _shot_*

**Rylee**: Woo! Blood and gore!

**Lexy**: *_on_ _couch_ _still_* Good grief…

**Mësha**: Noooooooo! My only cousin!

**Berserker**: I'm fine…but I'm really sorry everyone, I was having writer's block, I had too many ideas

**Rylee**: Aw, I wanted to see some violence…

**Berserker**: Anyway-! Let's do the disclaimer!

**Lexy**: BerserkerNobody doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. She only owns Rylee, Me, the Parkour Gang, and this story idea. Rebekah and others belong to themselves.

**Mësha**: Warning! Contains hot guys Cloud, Roxas, and Ventus. Wear protective UV ray sunglasses to avoid harmful radiation damage to eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

…

…(Rylee's POV)…

…

Moving day had come.

It started off a nice, summer Monday morning; sleeping in, eating lunch, and chatting with Tifa about everything and anything.

"Tifa, did you apply for the job at Seventh Heaven yet? Did you research about who owns the place?" I asked, sitting across from Tifa to insure eye contact. "Please tell me he's hot!"

Tifa sighs for the millionth time this morning, "Yes."

"'Yes' you applied?"

"Yes."

"'Yes' you did research?"

"Yes."

"'Yes' your boss is sexy?" I added with a grin, hoping to snare her in my trap.

"Yes." Tifa continues to drink her coffee, but a second later she slams the mug down, nearly shattering it. "NO! I meant NO!"

I pealed out in hysterical laughter as Tifa's face turned a deep shade of scarlet, and held my sides dearly. "You fell for it! Your boss is sexy!"

A low growl rumbled from the direction from my room right before I heard a shrill, "SHUT UP!" Probably just Lexy refusing to accept the fact she was awake and desperately clinging to sleep.

"NEVER!" I chuckled back as I finally stopped laughing at Tifa. I turn my attention back to my plate of bacon that Ashley had made before she left for Scott's. "So, what time is the moving van coming?" I asked as I bit into a piece of the yummy meat.

"3 o'clock. It'll take me an hour and a half to move all the furniture and the drive will be an hour long if we don't hit any traffic." Tifa sipped on her coffee, but she was still pissed at me. "If we do hit traffic it'll take an hour and a half to maybe 2 and a half hours."

"So…" I gestured for her to do the math to predict when we'd get to the new apartment, but Tifa made no sign of acknowledging my gesture. So, I instead pulled out one of my many notebooks -moving my plate out of the way- and did the math myself, making scribbles and lines where necessary. "We'll get to our new place in the time span of 5:30 pm-7:15 pm?"

Tifa shrugged, and then went back to sipping coffee. "The apartment we're moving to is just under a mile from the school, so you and Lexy can walk there without having to be driven. Maybe you'll make friends on the walk to school."

"GAH!" I slam my head onto the table, and made a frustrated noise. "I don't want to think about school! I just finished my freshman year!"

"Oh well, you're a tough girl." Tifa mumbled as she chugged the last drops of coffee, and then left the table to go put the paper coffee mug from Starbucks into the trash bin. "Go pack your backpack up for the ride, and wake Lexy up."

Well, I could tell then that my dear older sister Tifa was having a not-so-good morning, so I decided it was the best to leave her be.

As I left the room it occurred to me that Tifa hadn't ever dated anyone for a long time…maybe she was uptight because she hadn't been laid in a while. Maybe she'll find a man when we move, and she'll get married to the poor guy.

I pity him already.

…  
…(heh…)…  
…

"I hate teaching you kids…" Cloud muttered quietly as he walked into the small house he shared with he's two younger brothers, leaving the door open behind him.

"Why?" A boy who had a similar resemblance to Cloud entered behind him, swinged his hands behind his back, hair sticking up in a near absolute circle of spikes, and he seemed to radiate purity and kindness.

"Because, Ventus, you're all immature and you can't stay silent for a goddamn minute," Cloud replied bluntly as he threw his messenger bag onto the recliner just as he flopped down onto the couch. "I only have two and a half months to recuperate, and then I go back to that hell."

"So?" Another boy, identical to Ventus strode in with an air of arrogance, and disrespect to authority. "It's not like we choose to be there in the same classroom with some of those dumbass teachers. Some of the teachers are as dumb as a bag of rocks."

"Roxas, that has to be the most intelligent thing you've said since birth. Explain which teachers are dumb as a bag of rocks," Cloud retorted sarcastically as he grabbed a remote for the TV, flickering through channels for something worth watching.

"Well, there's the annoying ex-girlfriend of yours, Aerith, the art teacher." Roxas continued, ignoring Cloud's glare when he mentioned exes. "She's so naïve and ignorant, she treats us all like 6 year olds. Then there's Xigbar, the history teacher, who only talks about the different guns in historic wars and each pro and con. That trigger-happy dumbass who doesn't teach us sh-"

"CLOUD!" Ventus interjected as he leaned in front of Roxas on the couch the two twins were now sitting on, cutting off Roxas mid-cuss.

"Yes! Ventus!" Cloud massaged his temple with one hand as he gestured to the younger of the twins to continue. "What is so important you had to yell at me even though I'm in the same room as you?"

Ventus mumbled a quick an apology before carrying on with his thought. "You heard that we're getting new students, right? All from some far off high school, right?"

Cloud glanced away from the television screen, eyes wide and brow furrowed. A sign of confusion. "Why in the world would I know that? I don't go to any of those stupid school board meetings."

Downcast eyes and a hint of embarrassment. "Oh, sorry."

Seeing this, Roxas sat up straighter and faced his younger twin. "I heard about it. Where are the fresh meat from?"

Roxas wasn't the type to get touchy-feely and all sentimental, but in his own way he was showing he cared and was listening. Ventus, of course being his twin, easily picked up this useful sense to be able to interpret the little things Roxas did.

A grin painted its way onto Ventus' face as he once again continued to speak. "They're from Cosumnes Oaks, a high school like 60-ish miles from here out in Elk Grove, by that mall we visited a long time ago! The Arden Mall, I think?"

"That mall? Damn, that's hella far. How many?" Roxas added as he turned to face the TV, now showing the news about politics.

Shrugging, Ventus too watched the news of the President and issues of taxes that made no sense to the young boy. "Around 20 to 30 students; the other students enrolled into other schools in their district. We'll probably meet one or two this summer."

Roxas mimicked Ventus' shrug as he then began doze off in front of the TV. "Who cares? It's not like their all celebrities or Olympians, they're just people."

…

…(Backpack, backpack. Backpack, Yea!)…

…

"I got you, all figured out. You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen~. Behind your make-up, you don't even know you are, who you think who you are-"

"Just SHUT UP!" Lexy yelled as she tore at the roots of her hair, eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and no caffeine. "Please, just SHUT UP!"

"Okay! Okay!" I squeal and plaster myself on the side of the car in panic, even though she was on the other side of the seat. "It's just incredibly boring!"

"I don't careeeeeeee!" Lexy whined as she clutched both sides of her hair as she whimpered, leaning against the side of her car door.

"Fine," I pouted as I crossed my arms over my chest and crossed my legs daintily, pointing my nose into the air with finality.

Yes, we had hit traffic. And it was downright boring~.

You see, it was 6:35, and in the Sacramento area, it's rush hour. All of the cars surrounding us were all sad, depressive workers of summer. Poor people, being forced to work on a Monday in summertime.

I had brought my backpack, as instructed by Tifa, but the car ride was so bumpy on this uneven highway, I couldn't draw at all. You know I'm bored as hell when I can't even draw away my boredom.

Lexy was currently begging Tifa to pull over so we could take a break and get her coffee. I sigh in irritation, imaginarily drawing circles on my knee, which I quickly lost interest in.

Would we ever get to this godforsaken apartment?

…

"Rylee! Get up!"

"GAH!" I shot up and hit my head against the roof of the small car. Hissing at the pain, I turned to see an exhausted Tifa at the opposite car door, and her hand gripping my shoulder. I knew my eyes were brimmed with tears, so I quickly swiped the water away. "Tifa, are we there yet?"

Tifa gave a comforting, tired smile as she slowly drags me out of the car, effortlessly. "Yes, sweetie, we're here. Come on up, I need some help from my mini me to get all the furniture up."

'Mini me', the nickname she had given me when I had first moved in with her, it always brought a smile to my face. Mainly because I looked little to nothing like Tifa, but we both had the absurd strength inherited in our family.

I got settled on my feet and slung my backpack over my shoulder, and started jogging to catch up with Tifa, halfway already up the staircase.

I hope this summer will be a great one. Maybe I can turn it into a musical, and we can all sing 'Fabulous' from High School Musical 2.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As I typed in Xigbar, the spell-check on my old laptop changed it to 'Cigar'. :D I'm going to make a list of the names in characters of KH I type each chapter and in the authors note I'm going to tell you all.

Annnnnnd, another chapter up! This has to be the best story I've written in a looooong time.

Question of the week: Who are your favorite Organization 13 members? Mine are Larxene, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. The others I don't know much about.

Please review! It means a lot to meeeeeeeee.

**Lexy**: WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP RYLEE?!

**Rylee**: Uh, Lexy? I'm over here…

**Lexy**: NOBODY CARES, MËSHA!

**Mësha**: Huh? I'm over here!

**Lexy**: YOU SHUT UP TOO, YOU LAZY ASS AUTHOR!

**Mësha**: WHAT?! I'm just the artist!

**Rylee**: She's hallucinating due to lack of caffeine! Somebody go get her some Starbucks! *shoves twenty bucks into Mësha's hands* DON'T FORGET TO GET ME VANILLA SCONES!

**Rebekah**: Why in the world am I?

**Berserker**: Um…would you believe me if I said hell?

**Rebekah**: No.

**Berserker**: Okay then, we're in Twilight Town. Did you miss the big floating gif on your way in? You can't miss it.

**Rebekah**: *_face_ _palm_*


	7. Meeting KH characters FINALLY!

**Berserker**: Yes, I'm back, and I'm still alive-

**Rylee**: *_appears out of thin air with a giant scythe_* **Not anymore~!**

**Berserker**: *_Is torn to shreds_*

**Lexy**: Finally! I'm taking over the story and introductions, starting NOW. Mësha, disclaimer!

**Mësha**: *_squeak_* B-B-Berserker doesn't o-own Kingdom H-H-Hearts, and she can n-no longer own this story if L-Lexy owns the story now.

**Lexy**: *_nodding_* Good. I have yet to overthrow Square Enix and Disney, but with Rylee and Mësha on my side, you can expect the conquering soon.

**Rylee**: Enjoy~!

Today is Monday.

It has been two entire weeks since we moved to Twilight Town and I can't find any reason to hate it.

I know most teen girls would be all, 'I don't wanna be here, I want all my best buddies! I don't know anyone and I hate it here' but it's kinda hard to hate a place with such nice people.

Like nice people as in, 'Offer-to-pay-for-your-meal-cause-you-left-your-wa llet-at-home' people. And the boys don't look to shabby either.

Oh, who am I kidding? These boys here are drool worthy, and they are all so good-looking, it's like they came straight from an anime!

"Rylee?"

Like, how could you hate heaven?

"Rylee!"

"Yes!" Shaking out of my thoughts, I cease stirring my caramel frappé.

Sitting across from me, Rebekah is seemingly frustrated, and her drink is precariously close to the edge of the table.

"Rylee, did you hear a thing I just said?"

"Um..." Searching memory now! And-! Nope, nothing. "Unless it had something to do with my drink or hot guys, not really..."

Rebekah sighs, and then gets up from her seat across from me. "Just keep Lexy away from any bakeries and places that sell cakes."

Watching her walk away gave me enough time to process that she had just assigned me the position of babysitting my older cousin, while she gets to hang out in bakeries.

"I'm going to be so pissed if she ends up getting a guys number," I mumbled to myself as I left my seat and crossed over to where Lexy was browsing in Aeropostal.

Today, Tifa had decided that Rebekah and I were going to go pick out a cake for Lexy's birthday coming up next week. Sadly, we ran into Lexy herself, shopping for summer clothes.

Tifa ditched us with Lexy, and now Rebekah ditched me.

I _hate_ shopping with Lexy; she always picks a thousand things and then goes to try on every damned one. Despite our personalities, Lexy loves to shop, and I _hate_ clothing shopping. Tifa always gets my clothes for me, while I'm at home on the computer.

Glancing once at the purple sundress Lexy picked, I grimace. "You're going to try on a sundress!? You?"

With a huff and a flush, Lexy turns her back to face me as she stomps off the the changing rooms. "Ha-ha, very funny. Go find someone to laugh at your jokes; I'm not in the mood for your shit."

I hit a soft spot, Lexy hated it when I was stereotypical of her actions or insulted her fashion sense. "I'm sorry! I just didn't think you were the type for sundresses; I've never seen you in something other than-"

"Save it." Lexy barked from the other side of the stall's door. "I'm not going to have this conversation, wait outside the store for me."

It always hurts to be kicked out, but it always hurt more when it's Lexy kicking me out. She's like my other half, without her I'm just one, pitiful, cheerful person.

And I don't like being pitiful.

Thinking this over in my head, I leave the store without the spring in my step to where a bench awaited my gloomy presence.

Sadly, since I lack the ability to stay upset for over 30 seconds in public, I ended up picking at the nail polish that was stuck to my finger nails, thinking that I should get my nails done soon.

While holding my hand up for closer inspection, I felt the other side of the bench tilt to support new weight and I momentary tore my eyes away from my hand to see the _most_ _adorable _brunette boy sitting beside me.

No, not on the other side of the bench, _beside_ me. As in, only an inch of space between the two of us. He's so cute, bobbing up and down in his seat like a 6 year old. I'm easily won over by his now apparent childish personality.

But the thing that caught my eye (other than his adorableness) was his hair.

Either his hair was, like, styled that way for cosplay or this kid's hair was **rebel**. Sticking in every direction expect down, his hair defied all laws of gravity; its brown spikes were close to poking my eye out.

"Is your hair naturally like that!?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think, and I feel a small blush dusting my cheeks.

This lil cutie turns to face me, a large grin on his face and his sapphire eyes sparkling with delight. "Yeah!" Reaching up to pinch a spike, he twists the hairs between his fingers. "It's really hard to manage though."

"I know how you feel," I giggled as I tugged a wild curl towards his face and I brushed his nose with it.

Startled, he jerked back, but then quickly adjusted as he too felt my coarse curled hair. "It's like the bristles on a paint brush!" He laughed as he brushed the curl against his face. "Feels that way too!"

Lifted out of my slump, I laugh along with him until we're gasping for air and our sides' ache. I rustle his hair in my high and giggle at his pout.

After giggling for another minute, the brunette offers me his hand to shake. "My name's Sora!"

"My name is Rylee, nice to meet you Sora!" I grin back at Sora, loving the way it rolled off my tongue, so familiar. "It's Japanese for sky, right?"

Eyes slightly wider, Sora shrugs. "I don't really know, I'm not Asian."

I smile; glad my nerdy-ness didn't bug him or scare him off like so many others. "Has anyone told you you're downright adorable?"

Almost seeming to be frustrated, Sora clutches both sides of his head and arches back to look up at the sky as he whined, "Everyone tells me I'm adorable! I know!"

Laughing again, I give Sora a comforting one-armed side hug. "Sorry lil dude, didn't mean to bug ya'. I know the feeling too, everyone tells em I look nothing like my older sister."

Looking at me again with his pout, Sora grumbles, "How old do I look to you?"

I lean back and give Sora a once over; wearing a plain red t-shirt and a blue mid-drifty short sleeve jacket, and a pair of matching red boarder shorts, plus a size too large looking pair of yellow chucks.

"Maybe...12?" Meeting his eyes, I can see I was off given his pouting frown. "Wait, 13?"

"I'm going to be 15 in August..." Sora mumbled as he turned away with his arms crossed.

"Hey, hey! I didn't mean to insult you! Think about it positively!" seeing him turn back to me with a 'Really?' look on his face, I continued. "You'll, um... look younger when your older, and then people will be guessing your 34 when your really 38!"

I can see he's trying to keep a straight face, but a silly grin is breaking the mask. Soon, we're laughing again at my ridiculous example.

The door to Aero opens and Lexy takes only a step outside before spotting me on the bench. With a glare aimed at me, Lexy tosses her head to the side to indicate that I lead the way to the next shop, since her arms were full of bags already.

"Rylee, come on." Lexy frowns as she takes a step away.

I turn quickly to Sora, a smile still stuck to my face. "It was great meeting you! If you wanna chat later and have a pen on you, I can give you my number!"

Sora nodded through his giggles and pulled a pen out of his pocket. Handing me the pen and pulling his glove off, Sora held out his hand for me to write my number onto. "I'll try not to forget you wrote your number on my hand."

With one last laugh, I wrote both my name and number for Sora to text me later. "Hope I see you soon, Sora!" I got up and waved good-bye, and caught up with my impatient cousin.

"See you made a friend already, Ry." Lexy mused after I fell into step with her and entered Hot Topic. "That was pretty quick, even for you. How long have you been talking to him? Couple days?"

I shook my head as I searched for a decent Pokémon shirt, frowning frequently. "I met him right after you told me to wait outside. I think he was adorable, don't you?"

"If that's your type, I guess. He's more like a toddler kind of cute," Lexy teased as she browsed the skirt racks. "Or, if you're a cougar."

"I'm not a cougar! I didn't mean it like that! He's more of a lil boy cute, and I just wanna huggle him." I whistle and frown respectively at the price tags I thumbed.

Pausing from her browsing, Lexy lifts an eyebrow at my word choice. "Huggle? You're using Toy R Us vocabulary now?"

"It's Build-A-Bear vocabulary, but that's beside the point." I pull out my phone when I felt it vibrate with a message. Opening the text, it's Rebekah informing me that she and Tifa had ordered the cake and that we were going to leave soon, and to make our final purchases. "We're going to leave soon, shopaholic. Get your last items; I'm going to get some fingerless gloves."

"Sure, meet you at the front in a few." Lexy replied as she walked off into the depths of the tiny store.

I watched her walk away, and then turn around to only come face to face with a blonde girl, almost running into her.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked as I wormed past her, hearing her faintly mutter a 'no problem'.

After snaking through the new crowd, I managed to get over to the glove rack, and began to browse through several designs. After picking a pair of red and black gloves, I picked them up daintily by the fingers and turned to face another person behind me, this time a girl with an onyx black bob and bright blue eyes.

"Sorry, hi," the girl both apologized and greeted as she slowly guided me away from the gloves. "I'm Xion, and I just saw you with that other chick with the purple bangs. Do you know her?"

"Um," Looking her over once, noting her appearance was not threatening, and replied. "I'm Rylee, and that chick is my cousin Lexy. Did she do something utterly cruel to you?"

"No, no," Xion shook her head as she then grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where the t-shirts were located. Right up to two identically hot blondes with short, impossibly spiky hair. There was another boy who looked very similar to Sora, but had gold eyes (contacts?) and black hair.

"My friend Roxas here said he would like to get to know her better, if you're catching my drift," Xion winked at me while gesturing to one of the identical blonde boys.

Roxas, as I was just then introduced to, had a rather questioning face at what Xion had said. "I didn't say anything like that, Xion's high."

The other blonde boy, who was much cuter and sweeter, had smacked Roxas' shoulder. "Don't say those kinds of things!"

At that moment I couldn't be more confused, as I pointed to the dark version of Sora, tilted my head, and asked in a shaky voice, "Sora?"

The dark Sora glared at me coolly with an evil smirk on his face, and chuckled at my question. "No, I'm his cousin, Vanitas."

Seeing the error in her plans, Xion sighed and pushed me aside. "Never mind, you wouldn't want your cousin to date dumb Rock ass."

"Oh, okay-" I pause for a second before realizing that these four could be going to Twilight Town High. "Hey, are any of you going to Twilight High?"

That peaked all of their attentions', but only the twin to Roxas asked the inevitable question.

"Yeah, are you new here?" He asked as his eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

With a cheerful nod, I answered, "Yeah, I'm from Sacramento. My name is -"

"Rylee!"

I turn back and look over my shoulder to see Lexy stride over with Rebekah at her side, but slowly gaining.

"Rylee, what's taking you so long?" Lexy asked as her eyes were observing the group beside me.

"Tifa's in the car, why didn't you text me back?" Rebekah asked with worry on her face as I quickly became nervous.

"I-I was going to buy some gloves when Xion pulled me over to meet Roxas and then I asked them about going to Twilight High then they asked me if I was new here and then-" Lexy grabbed my arm and began to tug me to the front of the store, leaving me grasping for the forgotten gloves on the ground. "Wait! I didn't the other kid's name!"

"It's Ventus!" was the last thing I heard before I was pulled to the outside world.

"Geez, Lexy!" I complained as I wrenched my arm out of her grip. "You could have at least let me say bye and buy my gloves."

"Tifa yelled at me to get you, and she was a bit impatient," Lexy shrugged as we were joined by Rebekah.

"Oh well," I ran forward at the sight of the car pulling up, with all windows down. When I got close enough to touch the car, I hopped up and clutched the roof of the car, sling shooting into my seat. "Next time, I get the hot guys' numbers."

**Name** **Auto**-**Corrected** **to**

Xion Xenon

Vanitas Vanities/Vinita/Vinnitsa

**Rylee**: Please leave a review, we had to revive Berserker to type this chapter, but she's going back down now. *_shoots Berserker_*

**Lexy**: Please, it took an entire cake to bribe her to write even though we were going to kill her.

**Mësha**: *_holding up a sign saying 'Help Me!'_* This week's question is, 'If you could make any pairing cannon or real, what would it be?'

**Rylee**: Soriku!

**Lexy**: RokuNami.

**Mësha**: ...*_blush_* soriku...


End file.
